


A White Beanie

by Noemi_Artistries



Series: Fire Flowers - Kidge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, I wish their relationship was addressed more in the show, Voltron college au, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: Pidge is overflowing with her college studies, losing track of time and remembering that a certain someone is leaving soon. Soon, she goes down a path towards memory lane, and through the entire ordeal, she still doesn't follow Keith's advice to go to bed.And honestly, she's glad she didn't. Talking with Keith helped reassure her a bit more of the future.





	A White Beanie

Words were blending together, blurring and spinning as Pidge fought to keep her eyes open while leaning forward towards her textbook. The word “astrology” and “mechanics” blended together to become “astrohanics”. Pidge shook her head, trying to clear her head of the fog it was starting to build up in her mind, almost begging her to go to sleep. 

Her own body wasn’t the only one telling her to go to bed. She could feel her roommate’s eyes boring into the back of her head, and she could easily visualize his annoyed expression despite her exhaustion. 

She sighed and closed her book, turning to look at Keith Kogane, who was currently reading a book, resting on the couch. 

For a couple of months now, Keith and Pidge, among some of their other friends, moved into a house together during college. It was their senior year and both Pidge and Keith were trying to get into the NASA program, and thus studying for hours on end. Keith was leaving for a trip earlier this week, and took the upcoming exam yesterday. Now, in a couple of hours, Pidge would be taking the same test. It was three a.m., and Keith would be leaving in two hours. He was already prepared, his luggage resting beneath his feet. He had the white beanie that Pidge had knitted for him placed on his hair. Said hair was tied up in a tiny ponytail. Keith also wore a red coat with his signature black pants and shirt. 

He sighed before looking up at her. “Finally going to sleep?”

Pidge crossed her arms. “You’re one to talk.”

Keith frowned. “I’m leaving in two hours Pidge. I’m waiting for my ride. You know that if I sleep, I might over do it.”

“Keith, you’re a very light sleeper.”

“True, but I have studied for ages and now if I look at another astrology book I will pass out. Everyone has a limit, even you Pidgeon.”

Pidge couldn’t help but smile at the nickname. “Do you have to go?”

Keith nodded solemnly. “It’s a good opportunity. And I’ll only be gone for a couple of days. It’s spring break anyway. If it makes you feel any better, I will be coming back the day before your birthday.”

Pidge smirked. “Yeah, I know. Good thing too. I would have dragged you back from D.C. if that weren’t the case.”

Keith arched an eyebrow, grinning. “You know, I actually don’t doubt that.”

Pidge winked at him. “You better not underestimate my power.”

“‘Strike me down with all of your hatred & your journey towards the dark side will be complete!’” Keith said, mimicking claw like hands, having a surprisingly goofy grin on his face. 

Keith rarely, if ever makes jokes or fools around. He is a rather focused and straight forward man. That was probably some of many reason why Pidge adored him so much. The fact that Keith wasn’t bad on the looks also played some part in her opinion of him. She and Pidge, meeting at a young age through Matt and Shiro, have been good friends for a long time. And while their friends still tease them for taking so long, during junior year of college, the two of them finally got around to becoming a couple. 

Pidge wasn’t an expert on relationships, but she knew that this new change shouldn’t affect the way they act towards each other. When they first started, she was worried her friendship with Keith was gone. Apparently, that was a worry for Keith too. 

Turns out, not a lot changed. Maybe a bit more affection, but apart from that, they were still the conspiracy theorists. Lance dubbed them the “conspiracy couple”. Hunk full heartedly agreed. 

When she was working with Hunk earlier on an engineering project, Hunk had asked her how she felt about Keith’s temporary departure, and honestly, Pidge was honest with her best friend. It was, for lack of a better term, “pooey”. The two of them had formed a synchronous life together, always studying in a corner or eating with each other. With Keith gone, her entire life gets thrown out the door, albeit for a few days. 

“You don’t have to worry. Just text and call him!” Hunk had said, smiling.”

“You’re one to talk Hunk.” Pidge had replied. “You and Shay have been together for a long while. Ever since high school! Long distance relationships are bound to fail!”

“Pidge, you’re not you when you worry too much about stuff like this. The reason why you and Keith work is because you two trust each other and are chill in your relationship. He’s only gone for a few days.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m being irrational.”

Looking back on that conversation, Pidge wasn’t honestly sure what she was worried about. Maybe deep down she was worried he would miss her birthday. Or maybe she was terrified of the rumors that said that long distance relationships ruin any chance of happiness in a couple. 

“Katie, you won’t worn yourself out while I’m gone right? I won’t come home to see you half dead,  _ right _ ?” Keith asked, shaking Pidge away from her swarming thoughts. 

Pidge sighed, but nodded. “You don’t have to worry. I’ll be gone.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

Pidge looked up, a bit surprised. Keith doesn’t like being too sappy. It was a bit surprising for him to be like this, just a few hours away from leaving for Washington. 

“I-I mean! I know I’m being a little dramatic. I’ll be back in a few days. But… still. I’m going to miss you Katie.” Keith began, his pale face turning in a bright crimson shade. 

Pidge smiled and walked over to him, planting a kiss on his forehead. “I’m going to miss you too Akira.” She said, blushing when she used his full name.

They hugged and Pidge sat next to Keith. Resting her head on his shoulder, she read the book Keith was holding with him, content with ending her studies for today if it meant sitting with Keith before he had to go. 

And soon, when it was 20 minutes to the bus arriving, Keith and Pidge got up and despite his complaining, she accompanied him to the stop. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek and hugged him, grinning at his blushing face. 

“Good luck okay? Stay out of trouble.” Pidge whispered, eyeing the bus that neared the stop, ready to take Keith away to his quick visit to the NASA headquarters. 

“I’ll try my best Pidgeon. You too, okay? Take care of yourself.” He replied, pressing a kiss to her head gently. 

Pidge giggled before breaking from the hug. “You too Keef. Good luck. See you soon.”

Keith smiled. “Thanks.”

And soon, the two departed, and Pidge giggled when she saw Keith sit in the way back and wave at her before the bus disappeared from view. 

Somethings never change, and that is honestly for the better. 


End file.
